Jokey Smurf (LD Stories)
Jokey Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within The Light and Dark Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Straight from the Wikia: He is a jolly yet mischievous village prankster who likes to get a laugh out of seeing his fellow Smurfs fall for his jokes, usually at the expense of his fellow Smurfs' patience with him. His most common prank is the exploding gift box (his "surprises") that he usually gives to an unsuspecting Smurf. He never likes it when a joke is being played back on him. Personal Weakness His pranks may continue to amuse everyone besides the prank receiver, but he has one main flaw (amongst many, which Brainy would easily argue): a terrible sense of tact. Generally speaking, he tends to play pranks at the worst possible times, such as the time he gave one of his "surprises" to Smurfette when she was already upset about feeling like no Smurf noticed her new dress. Needless to say, his prank only made her feel worse. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette When Moxette was first brought into the village by Johan and Peewit, Jokey found himself attracted even before she was transformed by the True Blue Spell. He found her mockery talent especially humorous and almost immediately developed a friendship over their love of "pulling fast ones" on every Smurf. Although they sometimes take offense to pranks played on each other, they manage to laugh it off at the notion of their personal similarities. Potential Intimacy He is one of the few Smurfs who developed a crush on Moxette shortly after she became a true Smurf, but does not know how to best display his true feelings. Much like a child, he likes to give her "surprises" as he normally does, but has at times given her boxes with genuinely nice items inside. Unfortunately, Brainy tends to try disarming him, thinking the box will explode in her face and also that by saving her, he is being the more mature Smurf. Should Jokey see him coming, though, he will give it to him, which ends up having it explode like Brainy predicted. Then, Jokey and Moxette can laugh at Brainy together as he storms off. Despite their shared comedic purpose in life, love of laughter, and childish tendencies, Moxette has rejected his marriage proposals when he hints to the subject. He understands that she is simply not interested in romance, but hopes that someday she'll stop kidding around and accept him as her personal "Don Smurfo." Season 10 Episodes Jokey appears throughout Season 10, but is only being included within episodes pertaining to the LD Storyline as a supporting character. *'Tripped Up' (Ep. 6) -- He is one of the background Smurfs when Ripple visits the village. *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 8) -- He is only a background character, but is happy to meet Moxette when she is introduced into the village. *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 9) -- He is only a background character, but can be seen briefly in the moving crowds. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 10) -- He is one of the background characters who is turned into a goblin upon Mystico's second release. He is restored by the end once all is returned to normal. *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 17) -- He is mentioned at least once, but has no major speaking roles. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 25) -- He and Smurfette are captured by Gargamel and later saved by Ripple and Karma with help from Papa Smurf. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He has a supporting role throughout Story One and is happy to make friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. He also does what he can to help stop Gargamel when he plans to break up the newly formed heroic trio. Against all odds, he doesn't find it very funny when Johan is stolen for the side of Evil. Season 11 Episodes Jokey is set to remain a supporting character, but may have a stronger role depending on the progression of the LD Storyline. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He is a supporting character during the entirety of the episode. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'Mind Over Smurf' (Ep. 30) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 35) -- Pending... *'Poet's Inspirational Imaginarium Experience' (Ep. 36) -- Pending... *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 41) -- Pending... *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 42) -- He is briefly mentioned at the beginning, having been one of the Smurfs giving Brainy a hard day of pranks. *'A Gift for a Knight' (Ep. 44) -- Pending... *'Spritely Matrimony' (Ep. 45) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance He looks like a generic Smurf with the white Smurf hat and trousers, but is usually identified out of the crowd by having a gift box on hand, or various other gag items. 'Human' Pending... Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, he was voiced by June Foray, who also voiced Mother Nature. A suitable latter may be E.G. Daily, who voiced Tommy Pickles in Rugrats, Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls, and more. Trivia *His birthday is on Halloween, which he shares with Gargamel. This has prompted the Smurfs to celebrate "Spook-A-Smurf Eve" a day prior to the normal holiday so his birthday is not overshadowed. His Zodiac sign is Scorpio. *He is right-handed. *He is allergic to pink paint (from "Calling Dr. Smurf"), a self-taught ventriloquist (from "Gargamel's Dummy"), and is highly skilled in archery (from "The Masked Pie Smurfer"). *Peyo was against the Smurfs having personalized, distinguishing looks, but allowed them in most cases. In the case of Jokey Smurf, he opposed the idea of him wearing a Harpo Marx-like wig and a spinning bowtie, so he kept his normal Smurf looks. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Smurfs Category:Comical voices Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:LD Stories characters